The invention relates to stencils and more specifically to a stencil for cutting a standard sized sheet of sandpaper into smaller rectangular pieces or circular disk shaped pieces.
Presently sandpaper is marketed in sheets that are 280 millimeters long and 230 millimeters wide. If a person wishes to buy smaller pieces of sandpaper that are either rectangular or circular for specific sanders, they have to pay a premium price for these exact sizes of sandpaper. For contractors whose workers use a considerable amount of sandpaper, this would considerably increase the cost of performing the work.
Do-it-yourself handymen and tradesmen usually fold the standard sheet of sandpaper into smaller sizes and tear or cut them apart. This often results in a ragged edge and becomes a cumbersome problem especially when several small sheets are stacked upon each other and secured to a sander. If the ends of each sheet are not properly gripped, that sheet will be torn free during the sanding operation and requires stopping the work until the problem has been corrected or a new sheet of sandpaper is attached thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel stencil that can be used for cutting a standard sized sheet of sandpaper into several smaller sheets that may be either rectangular or circular.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel stencil for cutting sandpaper that eliminates the need for buying expensive smaller sheets that have been die cut to specific shapes for sanders and therefore cost a premium price.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel stencil for cutting sandpaper that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel stencil for cutting sandpaper that can be used by either a tradesman or a do-it-yourself handyman and which requires minimal skills.